


The Ship and The Lighthouse

by xphilernj



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphilernj/pseuds/xphilernj
Summary: Mulder's thoughts.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 12





	The Ship and The Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> My poor muse decided to give me something else to think about when I ran into a snag with another story I'm writing. I hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. 
> 
> WARNING: No Beta has run through this one so beware. Was it worth the effort?

\----------------------------

  
I've been like a vessel at sea for so long I don't know anything else but to constantly sail to the next shore but afraid to step on dry land. 

When your beacon of hope first caught my attention, there were feelings of being told I could not travel further than you could see. I tried to ignore the signs, but as I looked out at the distant shore, my eyes narrowed, searching without realization and finally viewing the sight of a small but bright beacon of light and realizing it is you not watching me but guiding me to safety as I so often ventured a little too far away. 

Your light has become disconcerting to me at times when I stare out across the vast sea of truths and lies only to give in to the feeling of contentment coming across me in waves. At times I dare to go into the dangerous or unpleasant only to catch myself looking back, hoping and finally seeing the bright signal of guidance becoming brighter and closer than I fear it should be. 

I've tried to keep my distance but that beacon continues to draw me closer to shore; to you. Perhaps just this once I will step off this ship of hope without fear of being trapped, of losing sight of where I've been and where I could go in an uncertain future. I hope I never lose sight of that beacon of hope you continue to shine, day and night. It is the only thing that is real to me now. The only tangible proof I have that keeps me sane.

I look up as I step from the ship I have sailed so long onto the shore. I search and finally find what I thought I had lost so long ago. My heart beats faster as the light becomes brighter the closer it ventures toward me. I reach out and take hold of the hand that has comforted me these past few years. There are so many regrets because I have, without seeing clearly been the reason your inner light has dimmed to the point of permanently winking out.

You look up into my eyes and your smile is brighter than any light I have seen in a very long time. I realize I have finally shored that vessel I've traveled on and decided to explore the world beyond the distant shores. My smile in return becomes a shy but fearful question. Do you want to become my companion? Will you stay by my side as we travel beyond our imaginations and capture what we cannot touch, only feel? 

With your shy nod I'm elated and cannot seem to find the words to express what I'm feeling. She saw me perplexed and uncertain and reached up and caressed my cheek then sweetly kissed me with a passion I hope to never forget much less regret. 

I am suddenly surrounded by a bright light with the overwhelming feeling I have never truly felt before. Could this finally be what I've been searching for all this time? Did I only have to step off that damned ship and venture out to the shore to see it? To take that one chance in my life and journey closer to the only light that had never winked out on me? That singular beacon that has become brighter as time passed? 

My mind came to a complete halt when I saw her shake her head but grinned and pulled me even closer to her warmth as she began kissing me once more. Lost are the questions that have plagued me for so many years. Gone are the doubts and reservations I've had these past few years. Now there are only answers within the kisses she bestowed upon the soul of this poor excuse of a weary traveler.

As we walk along the shore I know that the beacon I had depended on for so long will never dim again. I suddenly stop with the realization that I am a fool and turn to her, a question burning in her eyes.

"I love you, Scully." 

She slightly tilted her head but blushed and then smiled.

"I love you too, Mulder and have for a very long time."

She took my hand in her own and pulled me toward the door. We're going home, a place I have come to finally be comfortable with. She handed me her keys as we get to her car and we escape from the mundane at the Bureau. We are laughing and traveling much faster than we should but at that moment we don't care.

I head for the interstate with hopes of spending the next three days with my Scully, the love of my life. It's Thursday but we're not too concerned as we make our way out of D.C. and toward rural Virginia. Toward that unremarkable house that we have called home off and on for several years.

I think about the time we don't talk about often but have finally overcome to the point that my Scully has finally come back home to me or I should say we have returned to each other hopefully never to be separated again. 

There will be many challenges and often trips across that sea of turmoil but I do know that my own personal lighthouse will continue to show her bright beacon of hope and love across the sea keeping me tethered to this world and her. 

  
~ The End ~


End file.
